Beyond The Elevator by Only Hope-7 TRADUCTION
by Niinouchette
Summary: Maintenant que Daniel connait la véritable identité d'Emily, tous les paris sont ouverts. Cette fiction se passe pendant l'épisode 4x08 après que leur étincelle se soit rallumée dans l'ascenseur.
1. Chapitre Un

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Me voici donc avec ma première publication. J'ai découvert cette histoire que j'ai vraiment pris grand plaisir à lire, et j'aimerai beaucoup la partager avec vous. Je tiens à remercier l'auteur Only Hope-7 de m'avoir permis de la traduire. Vous trouverez le lien de l'histoire originale sur mon profil.**

**Merci à Zarbi pour sa correction.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture à toutes. (Tous?)**

_**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à ABC, quant à l'histoire, elle appartient à la merveilleuse Only Hope-7, je ne suis que la tractrice. **_

* * *

**_Chapitre Un_**

_"Est-ce qu'au moins quelque chose était vrai ?" demanda__-t-il avec un soupçon d'espoir alors qu'il était assis par terre, dans l'ascenseur sombre, admirant Emily tandis qu'elle escaladait le mur avec souplesse._

_"Rien qui ne me viennent à l'esprit," répondit-elle distraitement, plus préoccupée par sa tâche de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce maudit ascenseur où ils avaient été piégés._

_"Qu'en est-il du moment où je t'ai demandé en mariage ? Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'étais pas avec moi à ce moment-là. Que ce n'était pas réel." Il eut soudainement son attention. Elle baissa son regard, silencieuse. Mais son silence fut sa réponse : ce moment-là était bien réel... aussi fugace que cela pu être. "Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais après ça tu es partie, et tu as commencé à démanteler ma vie."_

_"Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. Tu l'as fait toi-même." Elle était debout en face de lui et il la regarda, observant ses yeux s'adoucir pour un bref instant. "Et peut-être qu'il y a eu un moment où les sentiments étaient réels et où nous aurions pu avoir une vraie relation. Mais au moment où tu as décidé de prendre le parti de ton père, tout était fini." *_

Daniel le regretterait probablement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait rejoué leur conversation dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'elle avait eu lieu la veille. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Emily hostile. Il ne s'attendait à rien de moins. "Daniel - qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je voulais te parler."

"Eh bien, je suis un peu occupée ..."

"S'il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre."

"Très bien," concéda Emily. Elle s'écarta pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison qui avait été sienne autrefois. Il s'était juré qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette maison abandonnée, et pourtant, il était là... rendant visite à cette femme, alors qu'il avait également jurée de ne plus lui accorder le moindre moment, et encore moins la chercher. Ma sa sœur... leur sœur... avait partagé le secret choquant : Emily Thorne était en fait Amanda Clarke.

Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux dans l'ascenseur. Une étincelle s'était rallumé en Daniel quand il lui avait parlé, quand il l'avait interrogée. Et lorsque Emily avait habilement utilisé son épaule comme tremplin, se hissant à travers la trappe de l'ascenseur, Daniel réalisa qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle, des choses qu'il _voulait_ apprendre à son sujet. Elle avait toujours été mystérieuse. Peut-être que c'était pour ça. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait toujours été si attiré par elle, si fasciné. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.

Daniel lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait aucune explication, mais c'était un mensonge. Il voulait tout savoir, absolument tout. Il savait que c'était trop demandé de sa part. Il était déjà chanceux qu'Emily ait ouvert la porte. Mais il allait faire de son mieux pour faire tomber ses barrières. Il ne cesserait jamais de se poser des questions, s'il ne le faisait pas. "Je continue de penser à notre conversation dans l'ascenseur... Si tu peux vraiment appeler ça comme ça. Et... j'ai plus de questions."

Emily croisa les bras alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, ennuyée par la perspective de continuer leur précédente conversation. "Je n'ai pas à t'expliquer quoi que ce soit."

"Non, tu n'as pas à le faire. Mais... je te le demande." Daniel se pencha en avant, ses yeux reflétant la sincérité de sa supplication. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'Emily n'avait pas vu un tel regard venant de lui. "S'il te plaît, je... j'ai besoin de savoir si les quelques dernières années de ma vie ont toutes étaient un mensonge ou pas."

Emily resta silencieuse un moment, méditant sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de revivre le passé, mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait le faire pour lui. Elle supposait qu'elle le lui devait , dans un sens. "Que veux-tu savoir ?"

"Beaucoup de choses en fait. Jouons à un petit jeu..."

"Daniel, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer."

Daniel ignora son opposition, tout comme il l'avait fait dans l'ascenseur la veille. "Appelons cela : vrai ou faux. Je pose le scénario et tu me dis honnêtement s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de vérité, ou si c'était totalement faux... juste une partie de ton plan. Peux-tu faire ça ?"

Emily soupira, regrettant déjà son consentement. "D'accord."

"Commençons par le début, quand tu as renversé ton verre sur ma veste -"

"Faux," répondit catégoriquement Emily, sa réponse fut presque immédiate.

"Ok, je m'en doutais. Qu'en est-il de la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé ?"

"Faux." C'était vraiment presque amusant, pensa-t-elle.

"Et la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour ?"

"Faux."

Ça piquait plus que Daniel ne voulait l'avouer, et il passa rapidement à la question suivante. "Et quand tu m'as dit que tu étais en train de tomber amoureuse de moi ?"

Emily prit un moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à tout cela. Une partie d'elle voulait mentir et dire à Daniel que c'était tout à fait faux, chaque petit moment. C'était ce qu'il méritait, se dit-elle. Il l'avait, après tout, presque tué. Mais elle s'était engagée à être honnête pour ce petit jeu, et finalement, c'était en fait assez agréable d'être ouverte avec lui pour la première fois. "Vrai... mais... je l'ai utilisé à mon avantage."

"Assez équitable," dit Daniel avec un petit clin d'œil, son estime légèrement boosté. "Qu'en est-il du soir de mon anniversaire... quand tu m'as donné cet album et que tu m'as dit que tu te sentais déjà chez toi avec moi ? Est-ce que c'était vrai ?"

"Oui," murmura Emily, détournant ses yeux de lui. C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Daniel était en train d'attiser ses émotions, et cela commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

Voyant son changement de comportement, Daniel continua de plein fouet. Maintenant ils allaient quelque part. "Qu'en est-il de la nuit du meurtre de Tyler... quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais et que tu serais à mes côtés peu importe ce qui arriverait ? Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi ? Etait-ce juste pour ton plan ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi alors ?"

"Parce que... pendant les quelques horribles moments où j'ai pensé que c'était toi qui gisais mort sur la plage, j'ai réalisé... mes sentiments pour toi étaient réels. Maintenant... nous pouvons continuer toute la nuit à voyager à travers ces souvenirs, mais... je pense que nous en avons assez dit."

Cependant, Daniel n'était pas prêt à partir, il n'était pas prêt à voir leur temps ensemble se terminer. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il voulait savoir. "Ems, s'il te plait."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." La voix d'Emily était tranchante. "Tu as perdu ce privilège il y a longtemps." Elle se leva pour l'escorter vers la sortie, et il se mit debout immédiatement, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

"Juste une dernière question, et ensuite je m'en irai." Emily resta silencieuse et baissa le menton en signe de capitulation. "Tu as dis que toute chance pour nous d'avoir une vraie relation prit fin au moment ou j'ai pris le parti de mon père."

"C'est vrai."

"Donc tu es entrain de me dire de chaque chose que nous avons partagé après ce point là était un mensonge ? La réconciliation, et tout le reste... Tout était faux ?"

Emily croisa ses bras une nouvelle fois. "Oui."

Daniel secoua la tête, ne voulant pas accepter sa réponse. " Je ne te crois pas. Personne n'est aussi bon acteur."

"Ecoute, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas eu de vrais moments entre nous, mais finalement ils ont tous joué un rôle dans mon plan de détruire ta famille." Là, c'était la vérité. Son cœur appartenait à Aiden pendant Daniel et Emily - Deuxième Partie, mais il y avait toujours des moments où elle se souciait de Daniel. Et une chose n'avait jamais changé, elle avait toujours voulu qu'il soit libéré de ses parents.

"Tu n'as vraiment eu aucun problème à me trahir comme ça ? Aucune crise de conscience ?"

Emily n'était pas sûre du pourquoi, mais sa question la provoqua. Peut être parce qu'il y avait tant de sentiments en suspens entre eux... des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'exprimer. "Tu veux vraiment me parler de trahison ? Tu m'as tiré dessus Daniel. Pas une, mais deux fois, et tu m'as laissée pour morte. Et pire que ça... je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants à cause de toi! Je dirais que nous sommes plus que quittes," bouillonna-t-elle. "Et c'était plus qu'une question."

Daniel fut momentanément en manque de mots. Emily l'avait trahi et avait commis beaucoup d'actes à tort, mais il avait causé d'irréparables dommages à son corps. Elle ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire face à ça jusqu'à maintenant. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort de la haine qui brulait maintenant dans ses yeux. Daniel retrouva finalement sa voix. "Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. C'était impardonnable... Peux-tu honnêtement dire la même chose ?"

"Sors," murmura Emily avec dédain. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle le dépassa à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée, Daniel fut toute de suite sur ses talons.

"Peux-tu ?" demanda-t-il encore, d'une voix plus forte. Emily arriva à la porte d'entrée et commença à l'ouvrir, mais il la referma. "Réponds-moi," ordonna Daniel, presque suppliant, coinçant son corps contre la porte.

"Non. Je ne suis pas désolée. Je le referai encore." Et dans un rapide mouvement, Emily inversa leur position si bien que c'était maintenant Daniel qui était coincé contre la porte. Il fut momentanément abasourdi par sa dextérité et sa vitesse. Et comme une touche supplémentaire, Emily plaça fermement son bras contre sa gorge, tel qu'il fut légèrement difficile pour lui de respirer. "La seule chose à propos de laquelle je suis désolée c'est d'avoir gaspiller le moindre sentiment d'amour pour toi. Tu aurais pu faire la différence, Daniel. Tu aurais pu exposer ton père ce jour là en direct à la télévision, mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Au lieu de cela, tu es resté là, tout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait à David Clarke, à mon père et à moi... et tu n'as rien fait."

"Je ne savais pas qui tu étais!" cria presque Daniel de désespoir, puis d'une voix plus basse, "Je t'aurais aidé." Emily ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise une tel chose. Ses mots la radoucirent et lui firent baisser le bras. Comme un abandon, Emily descendit les deux marches de l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. La voix de Daniel l'arrêta doucement. "Laisse moi choisir à nouveau."

Lentement, Emily se tourna vers lui, son front rétréci de confusion. "Quoi ?"

"Je veux à nouveau choisir." Daniel commença à marcher vers elle pendant qu'il parlait, pas sûre de la raison qui le poussait à afficher toute vulnérabilité que ce soit. Emily était l'ennemi, après tout. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, sachant qu'elle était Amanda Clarke. Ça n'effaçait pas la peine qu'elle lui avait causé, mais en quelque sorte, cela avait fourni une nouvelle lucidité, et avec elle, arriva un tout nouveau désir, et peut être pour la première fois, un réel regret. Il voulait vraiment avoir le choix une nouvelle fois. Les choses auraient pu être si différentes entre eux. Ils auraient pu être différents maintenant. Ne le voyait-elle pas ?

"Tu ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop tard." Son ton était brusque et dénué d'émotions. Il perdait son temps à dire de telles absurdités.

"Pourquoi ?"

"N'est-ce pas au-delà de l'évident ?"

"Je ne suis pas en mesure de réécrire le passé, mais... je peux t'aider maintenant."

"Daniel, cette conversation est insensée. Nous n'avons apporté à l'autre que de la peine. Arrêtons-nous là."

"Je ne veux pas. Plus maintenant." Daniel saisit son visage entre ses mains, tirant sa bouche vers la sienne. Emily se tortilla, le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

"As-tu perdu l'esprit ?" Cracha-t-elle, mais son rejet n'eut pas l'air de le dissuader. Daniel la ré-embrassa simplement, avec plus de force cette fois, et poussa son dos contre le mur de l'entrée. Encore une fois, Emily le repoussa , le giflant cette fois. Cependant, cela ne fit que faire Daniel en vouloir plus. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'elle qu'à ce moment précis. Il l'embrassa une fois, avidement, en retenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Emily gémit de mécontentement, se tordant sous son emprise. "Eloigne-toi de moi." Sa voix retentit avec colère alors qu'elle éloignait ses lèvres. Comment osait-il ? Elle le haïssait , elle le détestait d'être si arrogant.

Emily pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Daniel sur son visage alors qu'elle était elle-même étourdie. D'un seul mouvement, elle pouvait le faire tomber par terre avec une satisfaction absolue. Il sous-estimait vraiment ses capacités. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de le faire. Qu'était-ce? Emily regarda dans les yeux sombres de Daniel qui dansait avec une lueur de désir.

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il le souffle lourd, pressant son corps au sien. Emily ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait de ça, qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse seule, mais aucun mot ne sortit le moment venu. "Sois avec moi juste une fois... juste une fois en tant qu'Amanda... en tant que la vraie toi."

La demande de Daniel était tordue. En fait, toute la situation était au-delà du tordu. Emily n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un depuis Aiden parce qu'elle avait pris le temps de bien pleurer sa perte. Au fond de son esprit, la seule personne à laquelle Emily avait considéré de se donner était Jack, mais elle avait choisi de le protéger à la place. Jack était bon, et elle lui avait déjà causé assez de peine et de douleur. D'une manière vicieuse, Daniel et elle se méritaient l'un l'autre.

Emily voulait crier et repousser une nouvelle fois Daniel. Ce serait sûrement la plus chose intelligente à faire. Rien de bien ne ressortirait du fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Mais son offre était soudainement très attrayante. Peut être que c'était une folie passagère, mais Emily se retrouva à répondre à sa demande par un baiser affamé. Daniel était surpris qu'elle cède, mais répondit à son baiser avec plaisir.

Elle aimait la rugosité de sa barbe alors qu'il l'embrassait, une rugosité qui correspondait à sa façon de la toucher, de déplacer sa bouche dans son cou. C'était différent de toutes les autres fois, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ça ressemble à ce qu'ils avaient partagé fut un temps. Daniel semblait partager son avis alors qu'il ravageait sa peau, ses mains tenant fermement ses hanches. Alors qu'il se levait, Emily enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il la porta jusqu'au salon. Idéalement, Emily l'avait décorée avec une table de billard au centre qui devint vite leur piste d'atterrissage.

Son dos frappa contre le feutre de sa surface en une douce collision, le corps de Daniel pesant au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassait passionnément, désespéré de prendre chaque parcelle d'elle. Il sentit Emily presser le bas de sa botte contre son abdomen, le poussant vers l'arrière. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Mais quand Daniel regarda dans ses yeux, il n'y trouva rien d'autre que du désir. Le coin de sa bouche se retroussa alors qu'elle s'assaillait, enlevant son pull par la même occasion.

La bouche de Daniel s'arqua d'un sourire également, et il l'imita en enlevant sa veste et son pull. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les cicatrices de balles sur sa peau, et pendant un moment, il avait presque vacillé de culpabilité. Mais Emily ne semblait pas se soucier de leur passé en ce moment de perfection qui s'installait entre eux. Daniel décida rapidement que lui non plus ne s'en souciait pas, et leur torride entrelacement les laissa tout les deux essoufflés lorsqu'ils retombèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

"Mandy..." Daniel roula sur son dos, en commençant à rire. "Tu uh... tu te retenais vraiment toutes les fois d'avant."

Emily sourit alors qu'elle fixait le plafond. C'était exaltant de s'autoriser à être elle-même pour être vraiment avec lui. Ce qui avait transpiré entre eux était tout simplement incroyable. Peut être qu'ils avaient trouvé la parfaite combinaison de vérité, haine et attirance. Elle se glissa hors de la table de billard, attrapa la couverture posée sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, et retourna auprès de Daniel qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle laissa tombé la couverture sur eux pour les couvrir.

"Alors c'était... la vraie toi ?" questionna Daniel, un peu rhétorique.

"C'est ce que tu as demandé," lui rappela Emily, en se retournant de façon à pouvoir le regarder.

Il imita son geste, un sourire sexy affiché sur son visage. "Je préfère Amanda."

Emily roula des yeux, amusée. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'Amanda existait encore, mais peu importe qui elle était, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait été avec Daniel sans sa façade. "Quand vas-tu dire la vérité à ton père ?" questionna pensivement Daniel, changeant complètement de sujet. Il n'était pas sûr de comment Emily allait réagir, mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça.

"Je lui ai dis. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. L'accident de ta mère... nous a interrompu."

"Et là, je pensais que tu allais t'attribuer le crédit pour sa presque mort."

Emily se pinça les lèvres, luttant contre un sourire. "Non, c'était juste le karma dans toute sa gloire."

Daniel rit presque, aussi horrible que ça puisse être. " Je me suis senti un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite à l'hôpital."

"Fais les choses avec lesquelles tu peux vivre."

Daniel se tourna de son côté, se calant sur son bras gauche. "Et que vas-tu faire ?"

Emily soupira de défaite. "Je me suis battu toute ma vie pour un homme... qui ne semble plus exister."

"Alors quoi, tu vas juste abandonner ? Ce n'est pas ton genre."

"Peut être que je suis fatiguée de me battre."

"Je ne peux pas accepter ça." Daniel fut confronté au problème qu'il avait toujours eu avec Emily. Pour lui, une seule fois avec elle n'était jamais assez. Une conversation, une dispute, un baiser, un hallucinant moment de sexe... Il en voulait toujours plus. Mais sa réponse le surprit lui-même. "Je t'aiderai à faire tomber ma mère... une fois pour toute... révéler à ton père qu'elle ment... qu'elle l'avait trahi toute ces dernières années."

"Daniel ... " commença à protester immédiatement Emily, mais il l'interrompit.

"Je ferai mieux qu'être de ton côté dans cette guerre."

Emily haussa les sourcils, souriant en coin. "Tu as peur de moi ou quoi ?"

Il sourit. "Peut être un peu. Je sais, mieux que tout autre personne, qu'Emily Thorne alias Amanda Clarke, est une force dont il faut tenir compte."

Ça sera une alliance que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais cru possible.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre :D**

_***La partie en italique est un extrait de la série.**_

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je me ferais un plaisir de faire passer le message à l'auteur.**

**A très vite pour le prochain chapitre,**

**Ninou.**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, et pour les mises en alerte et en favoris.**

**Merci à Zarbi pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture**

_**Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à ABC, quant à l'histoire, elle appartient à la merveilleuse Only Hope-7, je ne suis que la tractrice.**_

* * *

L'ironie de la situation était frappante. Un homme qui était devenu l'un de ses plus grand ennemis, un homme qu'elle avait trahi, et qui l'avait à son tour, terriblement trahi, était peut-être maintenant la solution à son plus grand problème. Emily regarda Daniel un long moment, essayant de s'assurer de sa sincérité. Voulait-il vraiment l'aider ? Avaient-ils atteint une certaine forme de traité de paix qui leur permettrait de coexister, en quelques sortes ?

Daniel attendit patiemment qu'Emily trie ses pensées. Il s'attendait totalement à ce qu'elle décline, et ils avaient aussi atteint le point où elle le jetterais dehors, mais il espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas. À sa grande surprise, Emily leva lentement la main pour la lui tendre. Elle lui offrait une poignée de main pour sceller leur entente ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur la bouche de Daniel. "Mais on fait ça à ma façon." Stipula fermement Emily.

Daniel rit de son obstination encore présente. "Existe-t-il une autre façon ?" Ils se serrèrent alors la main, et advienne que pourra. Il voulait l'embrasser, l'envie de l'avoir à nouveau était presque écrasante. Pourquoi était-il si faible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle? _Juste une fois_, c'était leur arrangement, mais Daniel espérait qu'Emily ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Timidement, il commença à baisser ses lèvres vers les siennes. Les yeux d'Emily se fermèrent d'anticipation, attendant que ses lèvres chaudes touchent les siennes, cette fois ci dans un mouvement gentil. Avec les mains toujours jointes, elle tirait son corps plus près d'elle.

Emily gémit, cambrant son dos contre Daniel, répondant à sa question silencieuse. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle en voulait plus elle aussi, elle voulait ressentir encore l'adrénaline qu'apportait le fait d'être avec lui. Vivement, Emily renversa Daniel sur le dos de façon à ce que son corps soit au-dessus de lui. Il sourit à sa nature passionnée pendant qu'elle regardait son visage avec un air séducteur avant de l'embrasser. Oui, il préférait définitivement Amanda.

À contrecœur, Daniel éloigna son visage en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Pouvons-nous aller en haut ?"

Emily leva un sourcil. "J'ai fait de l'ancienne chambre de ta mère la mienne. Tu veux vraiment faire ça là bas ?"

Daniel grimaça à cette pensée. "Ne pouvons nous pas utiliser l'une des chambres d'invités ? Dieu sait qu'il y a l'embarras du choix."

Emily sourit avant de descendre de la table de billard et de s'emmitoufler dans la couverture. Elle jeta ensuite à Daniel ses vêtements. "On fait la course."

* * *

Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la chambre alors qu'Emily sentait la respiration régulière de Daniel derrière elle. Il s'était manifestement endormi, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait trop de choses en tête, tellement de questions qu'elle avait besoin de poser à son père. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui aurait donné une chance... Qu'il aurait apprécié tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui, mais au lieu de cela, il semblait amer. Il jurait allégeance à la femme qu'Emily méprisait. La femme qui était à l'origine du cauchemar qu'elle vivait depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Emily avait besoin de le revoir. Il lui devait au moins une explication.

Avec précaution, elle commença à sortir du lit, mais la main de Daniel saisit sa poignée. "Seulement quelques heures ensemble, et tu es déjà en train de tenter une de tes mystérieuses sorties," dit-il avec un sourire distrait.

Emily émit un souffle lourd qui ressemblait à un petit rire. "Ce n'est pas mystérieux si tu sais où je vais." Daniel la regarda dans l'expectative. "Je vais rendre visite à mon père une nouvelle fois. Tu avais raison. J'étais en train d'abandonner trop facilement."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu admettes que j'avais raison à propos de quelque chose."

"N'en prends pas l'habitude," l'avertit-elle alors qu'un autre sourire se formait sur son visage.

Quand Emily revint, c'était avec une étrange combinaison de détermination et de défaite. Ayant habilement intercepté deux hommes qui se faisaient passer pour des infirmiers et qui avait essentiellement tenté de kidnapper son père, elle avait quitté l'hôpital à la hâte. Mais ensuite, son père l'avait appelé pour la rencontrer et elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Leur discussion offrit un peu de clarté, mais rendait perplexe en même temps. _"Je suis si fier de toi, Amanda. Mais je ne peux pas être ton père..." _Les mots retentissaient dans sa tête encore et encore.

Il faisait noir dans sa chambre quand elle y entra et commença à se déshabiller sans se soucier d'allumer une lampe.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" Demanda Daniel de derrière elle. Emily se retourna pour le trouver debout dans l'embrassure de la porte, ne portant que son jean. Il avait dû se rendormir après qu'elle soit partie. Par ailleurs, elle s'était sentie certaine qu'il aurait disparu depuis longtemps, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Elle n'était plus habituée à ce qu'il soit une partie de sa vie sous n'importe quelle forme. D'un autre côté, sa présence était, d'une certaine façon, réconfortante. Elle se sentait particulièrement vide de l'intérieur, et peut-être que sa solitude typique n'était pas la meilleure réponse.

Emily soupira. "Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça."

Daniel se frotta la nuque, ne sachant pas comment lire en elle. Elle était juste si différente, si difficile. "Veux-tu en parler ?"

"Pas vraiment," répondit Emily honnêtement. Daniel sut qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser, et se demanda si peut-être il n'avait pas outrepassé son accueil. Il y avait un changement considérable dans son visage comparé à quand elle était partie une heure plutôt. "Es-tu vraiment sérieux à propos de vouloir m'aider ?"

La question d'Emily fit lever les yeux de Daniel du sol pour rencontrer les siens à travers la pièce. "Oui."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider, vraiment ?" Sonda Emily, encore réticente à accepter la branche d'olivier qu'il lui tendait, et se demandant si elle pouvait réellement ou non lui faire confiance.

Daniel fit une pause, mettant ses mains dans ses poches pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. " Parce que... Je pense que ma mère mérite d'être exposée pour la personne malveillante qu'elle est, et ... J'espère... un jour... que tu pourras me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait."

C'était maintenant le tour d'Emily de faire une pause et de réfléchir à ce que Daniel avait dit. Elle ne se sentait pas en colère contre lui à ce moment là, mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien le ressentiment qu'elle nourrissait dans son cœur. "Tu dois savoir alors que... je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de te pardonner."

Quand bien même Emily avait parlé en douceur, c'était une dure réalité que Daniel ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire face. Une part de lui voulait se replier dans le coin de son esprit ou le déni régnait, ainsi que la justification. Mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne sache pas non plus s'il pouvait vraiment pardonner à Emily. Peut être qu'un mutuel _non_-pardon était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire. Daniel acquiesça en acceptation de ses mots.

Emily continua, de toute évidence inébranlable par le poids de leur discussion. "Tu devrais aussi savoir que deux hommes ont tenté de kidnappé mon père... et ont presque tué ta mère par la même occasion."

La crainte anima les yeux de Daniel. Il ne serait jamais capable de réagir aussi calmement qu'elle à de telles choses. "Quoi ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne s'en sont pas tirés."

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" Demanda doucement Daniel, presque effrayé par sa réponse.

"Je les ai arrêtés." Répondit Emily, pas d'une manière vantarde, mais plutôt comme on énonce un fait. Daniel resta quelque peu ahuri pendant un moment alors qu'Emily le laissait à ses pensées et alla dans la salle de bain principale. Le son de l'eau de la douche qui coulait le sortit de sa stupeur. Il se déplaça alors vers l'embrassure de la porte de la salle de bain.

"Tu les as arrêtés. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, exactement?" Questionna Daniel, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'Emily continuait de se déshabiller. La pudeur était la chose la plus éloignée de son esprit en ce moment, et ce n'était même pas l'affaire d'être à l'aise devant Daniel. Elle s'en fichait simplement.

"Je leur ai botté le cul." Une autre réponse nonchalante. Voir Daniel hausser les sourcils rappela à Emily à quel point il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'était pas Nolan ou Aiden ou Jack. Mais Emily devait avouer que pour ce cas, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Daniel la connaisse alors qu'elle avait gardé la vérité cachée. Emily respira lourdement. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, Daniel... Es-tu sûre de vouloir t'engager dans cette voie avec moi ?"

Comme il ne répondit pas, Emily décida de le laisser tranquille et entra dans la douche. Si Daniel ne voulait pas rester, s'il voulait déjà revenir sur leur accord, alors ainsi soit-il. Elle ne pouvait lui permettre de faire partie de tout ça de quelque manière que ce soit, s'il ne pouvait pas gérer ça.

Daniel resta là à traiter ses mots et il se demanda comment tout cela pouvait le surprendre à ce point. N'était-ce pas cela qu'il avait demandé - en apprendre plus à propos d'elle ? Connaître la vraie elle et être dans ses futurs plans ? À chaque instant qui passait, Daniel devenait de plus en plus entrainé. Il devait en apprendre plus. Il ne serait jamais capable de sortir Emily de son esprit maintenant. Comment quiconque pouvait l'égaler?

Pour une quelconque raison, et c'était en grande partie parce que c'était dans son intérêt, Emily l'autorisait à en être. Combien de temps avant qu'elle change d'avis, cependant ? Et alors Daniel décida de non seulement rester, mais aussi de la rejoindre sous la douche. Il eut un flash momentané de Louise le dupant plus tôt dans la matinée dans sa propre douche. Daniel frissonna presque à la pensée de sa démence.

Emily ne s'attendait pas à ce que Daniel prenne une telle liberté, mais là encore, c'était la version arrogante de lui, celle qu'elle méprisait, mais qu'elle trouvait plutôt attirante en même temps. Elle ne broncha pas alors qu'il la touchait silencieusement, et Daniel se demanda s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une manière de la surprendre. Comment pouvait-elle être si en contrôle tout le temps ? Comment une petite fille innocente était devenue la femme debout devant lui maintenant... si complexe, habile et forte ? Il devait savoir.

Emily ferma les yeux alors que Daniel enroulait ses bras autour de sa poitrine par derrière, baissant ses lèvres pour déposer de succulents baisers sur ses épaules. C'était si mal. Elle avait vraiment perdu la tête pour le laisser entrer comme ça. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui, elle recevait temporairement un allégement de sa douleur. Et il y avait tellement de douleur.

Emily haleta légèrement quand elle réalisa que Daniel avait commencé à lui laver les cheveux. C'était quelque chose qu'il ait l'habitude de faire tout le temps quand ils étaient _ensemble_. Ce n'était pas sûre pour eux d'agir comme ça. Elle devait continuer de le détester, sinon ça n'allait jamais marcher. Daniel remarqua sa raideur, mais continua quand même. C'était presque comme s'il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait la pousser avant qu'elle ne le repousse. Mais Emily continua de lui permettre de masser son cuir chevelu avec le bout de ses doigts. Même si elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'admettre, c'était agréable d'avoir un moment où quelqu'un prenait soin d'elle.

Emily se retourna pour faire face à Daniel, ensuite pencha la tête sous l'eau pour rincer le shampoing. Quand elle eut finit, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le trouver la regardant de ce regard, de plus en plus familier, de désir éclairant ses yeux sombres. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je veux t'aider," dit Daniel avec certitude, sa voix devenu rauque. "Je veux savoir tout ce dont tu es capable, Amanda."

"Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler comme ça, Daniel"

"Pourquoi ? _C'est_ ton prénom."

"Plus maintenant." Son père était le seul autorisé à l'appeler par son vrai prénom. _Son père_. Il y avait encore cette douleur. Emily ferma les yeux alors que Daniel prenait son visage entre ses mains. Elle voulait s'évader et elle accepta volontiers celle qu'il lui offrait.

* * *

Nolan arriva tôt au manoir le matin suivant comme c'était souvent le cas ces jours-ci. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Emily depuis des heures ce qui était inhabituel. En entrant, il trouva Emily assise dans le salon, lisant quelque chose sur son ordinateur, une tasse de café à la main. Nolan se servit une tasse, même s'il n'aimait pas le café, et s'assit sur le canapé contemporain en face d'elle.

"Je suis allée voir mon père la nuit dernière..." Commença Emily et elle continua de le mettre au courant des événements de la veille. Nolan était, bien sûr, suspendu à chaque mot, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les bruits de pas venant de l'escalier derrière lui.

" 'Jour." Salua Daniel, se rendant compte immédiatement de l'invité blond-roux d'Emily. "Nolan."

"Danny." Il n'y avait pas de masque à l'expression perplexe et pleine de jugements qui s'étalait sur le visage de Nolan. Daniel choisit de ne pas en tenir compte et se retourna vers Emily. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle leva ses yeux de son ordinateur.

"Veux-tu un peu de café ?" Offrit Emily comme si la situation était tout à fait normal et libre de toute gêne.

Mais Daniel se sentait gêné. Lui et Nolan ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, en plus, il venait juste de passer la nuit dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents avec son ex-femme. "Non, je ferais mieux de partir. Je t'appellerai plus tard."

Emily acquiesça en réponse, ses yeux retournant à son travail, et Daniel dît au revoir à Nolan, qui semblait être plus choqué qu'autre chose. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, Nolan se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui était comme par hasard préoccupée par qu'importe ce qu'elle cherchait. "Uh... depuis quand fais-tu des soirées pyjama avec Daniel ?"

"Depuis la nuit dernière," répondit nonchalamment Emily, comme si c'était complètement insignifiant. "Ça n'arrivera plus."

"Um, as-tu perdu ton adorable esprit ?"

Emily leva les yeux vers lui. "N'en fais pas une grosse affaire."

"Une grosse affaire? Ems, dois-je te rappeler qui il est et ce qu'il a fait ? Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Charlotte a révélé ma véritable identité à Daniel. Il est venu me faire face."

Nolan roula des yeux. "Oh, et vous avez naturellement fini au lit ensemble? Parce que cela a beaucoup de sens."

"Daniel et moi avons un nouvel... arrangement."

"C'est un Grayson."

"J'en suis très consciente, Nolan, je te remercie."

"Et juste quand je pensais que rien ne pouvait me surprendre." Marmonna Nolan, levant les yeux au ciel. "Bien, puisque tu ne ressens clairement aucun besoin de parler de ça avec moi, laisse moi offrir un changement de sujet. "Quand comptes-tu venir voir mon nouveau country club* ? Je t'offre une adhésion honoraire, en passant."

De temps en temps, Nolan l'amusait, et c'était l'un de ces moments. Il n'y avait que lui pour acheter un country club sur un coup de tête. Il était aussi la seule personne dans la vie d'Emily qui, elle le sentait, l'aimait inconditionnellement. Bien qu'elle ait des affaires plus urgentes que de se frotter les coudes avec l'élite de New York, elle savait qu'elle devait être là pour lui. Emily sourît, en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui. "Je viendrai ce soir."

* * *

Les yeux de Daniel scannèrent la salle bondée du restaurant du country club et repéra vite Emily assise à une table assez isolée. Cela semblait bizarre et normal en même temps de savoir qu'elle l'attendait. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, et elle le regarda chaleureusement alors qu'il s'assaillait. "Merci de me rejoindre. Même si j'étais un peu surpris du lieu suggéré, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais considérer Nolan comme le nouveau propriétaire."

"Oui, bon, j'essaye juste de le soutenir," répondit Emily. L'idée qu'elle fasse une telle chose était un concept intéressant pour Daniel, mais il devait se rappeler que Nolan était son âme sœur en quelque sorte. "Nolan a envoyé une bouteille de son meilleur Merlot."

"Ah, parfait." Dit Daniel, en se servant un verre. "Allons-nous trinquer ?"

"Bien sûre. Des suggestions ?"

"Que dirais-tu de... aux étonnantes alliances ?" Emily acquiesça en signe d'approbation alors que leurs verres tintaient, prenant ensuite chacun une gorgée.

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas là un agréable spectacle ? Boire avec ton ex-femme..." L'accent sudiste de Louise était indiscutable. Daniel grimaça alors que la bombe rousse apparaissait et s'arrêtait devant leur table, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. "J'admire l'amabilité entre anciens amants."

Daniel s'éclaircit la voix, mécontent de sa présence. Le suivait-elle ? "Louise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je suis membre ici, idiot. Quoi ? As-tu pensé que je te suivais ? Danny, tu deviens tout simplement paranoïaque." Elle se retourna vers Emily qui regardait la scène avec une curiosité totale. "Je suis désolée, quelle impolitesse de ma part. Je suis Louise Ellis."

"Emily Thor-"

"Thorne. Je sais. Je sais tout à propos de toi... Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Au revoir."

Emily se pencha en l'avant, intriguée, alors que Louise partait en se déhanchant dans une robe un peu trop moulante. "Qu'est ce que c'était ?"

"Un autre problème," répondit Daniel, secouant la tête face au merdier qu'il avait créé. Emily haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à aller plus loin dans son explication. "Il s'avère que ma cliente a quelques cases en moins."

Emily se rassit dans sa chaise d'un air entendu. "Ah. Et bien... Il semblerait que tu aies besoin de limiter les dégâts."

Daniel plissa le front, suspicieusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?"

"Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas Miss* Ellis à mes soins ?" Suggéra Emily, en prenant son verre de vin pour boire une nouvelle gorgée.

"D'accord, mais... ne fais rien de trop... _drastique_."

Emily prit un moment pour déchiffrer ce que Daniel insinuait, mais réalisa bien vite l'extrême où son imagination le menait. "Daniel... Penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais la tuer ?"

"Tu as dis toi-même que je ne savais pas de quoi tu étais capable," lui rappela-t-il.

Emily se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant, plaçant ses bras sur la table cette fois ci. "Et bien, je n'ai jamais tué personne... Je n'ai jamais tiré sur personne non plus, d'ailleurs."

Daniel détourna les yeux à sa remarque piquante. Il savait qu'il le méritait. "Très bien alors. S'il te plait occupe-t'en."

"Avec plaisir," répondit Emily avec un hochement de tête avant de regarder l'appétissant menu. Daniel s'émerveilla d'elle pendant un moment alors qu'il prenait une autre longue gorgée de son vin. Elle était une excellente alliée et une dangereuse ennemie. Il avait expérimenté les deux de prés, personnellement.

"Qui d'autre sait qui tu es vraiment ?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Les yeux d'Emily vacillèrent, agacée à l'idée d'avoir à répondre à d'autres questions. "Daniel -"

"Nolan, je suppose parce que... bon, vous avez toujours été pratiquement inséparables depuis que je t'ai connu. Qu'en est-il de Jack ?"

"Laissons Jack en dehors de ça," avertît Emily dans un murmure que Daniel ignora.

"Savait-il depuis le début ?"

"Non. Je lui ai dis la vérité la nuit de l'élection de ton père."

"Donc... Tu l'as vraiment laissé épouser la femme qu'il pensait en réalité être toi ? Wow, c'est plutôt épique."

Maintenant, Emily était au-delà de l'agacement. En fait, il la mettait en colère. "Ecoute, si tout ce que tu veux c'est poser des questions et me juger, alors ce petit arrangement que nous avons est rompu."

Daniel pouvait sentir qu'il la poussait trop loin. Un peu plus et elle était susceptible de le faire taire complètement. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle semble avoir tout le contrôle, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour être avec elle, alors ainsi soit-il. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. "Tu as raison, je suis désolée... À partir de maintenant, je te promets de ne pas te juger... Je veux juste savoir autant de vérité que tu es encline à partager."

Emily évalua sa sincérité encore une fois, et au bout du compte conclut qu'elle était authentique. Et alors, elle revint sur sa position, son comportement s'adoucissant. "Alors j'ai besoin que tu acceptes le fait que j'aie mes raisons, et que le Jack est hors limite. Je lui ai causé assez de problèmes."

"D'accord, compris." Daniel fit une pause. "Comment as-tu convaincu Amanda d'échanger son identité avec toi, au juste ? Je suppose que c'était la _vraie_ Emily Thorne."

Emily acquiesça indistinctement, fronçant les sourcils au souvenir. "On était camarade de chambre en centre de détention juvénile. Elle... méritait tellement mieux que ce que je lui ai donné."

"Mon père est la raison qui a causé sa mort, pas toi." Même si c'était la vérité, ça ne sembla pas apporter à Emily beaucoup de réconfort. Daniel réalisa, peut être pour la première fois, qu'Emily n'était pas imperméable aux vrais sentiments. Il y avait réellement un cœur sous sa froideur extérieure. Ce qui le fit compatir à sa douleur. Il y a deux jours, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait possible. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est ce pourquoi je voulais te voir, en fait." Emily fronça les sourcils alors que Daniel sortait un petit magnétophone de sa poche. "Je suis allé voir ma mère à l'hôpital tout à l'heure."

Ses yeux la pressaient d'entendre ce qu'il lui avait apporté, et alors elle prit le magnétophone qui était sur la table et le porta à son oreille. Elle entendit d'abord la voix de Daniel.

_"Margaux m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait l'autre nuit. Je voulais le lui dire en retour, mais... Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de ressentir des vrais sentiments. Je me suis fermé aux sentiments... Ça serait vraiment facile d'accuser Emily pour ça, mais ça va beaucoup plus loin. Voir ce que tu fais à David maintenant, sachant tout ce dont tu étais capable il y a des années..."_

_"C'est moi que tu accuses..." évalua Victoria. "Tu penses que tu sais ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Bien, nous y voila. Les pratiques commerciales de ton père m'ont forcé à faire un choix méprisable. C'était soit la vie de mon amant soit celle de mon fils... j'ai sacrifié David et je t'ai choisi... Daniel, je te choisirais toujours."_

_"Non, non... C'est ce que tu fais. C'est exactement de ça que je parle. Il y a toujours une explication à comment tu aimes et pourquoi... Parce que tu es terrifiée d'être seule. Regarde-toi maintenant, tu es seule. Alors merci... merci, Maman. Merci d'être un récit édifiant... Un que je ne laisserai pas m'arriver."_

Quand l'enregistrement prit fin, Emily reposa le magnétophone sur la table. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, Daniel lui avait promis allégeance et avait déjà commencé à produire des preuves contre sa propre mère. Elle l'avait sous-estimé.

"Je sais que nous avions convenu de faire ça à ta façon donc fais-en ce que tu veux, mais... J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile, un de ces jours," expliqua Daniel, mais elle ne faisait que le regarder d'un air absent, et il prit son silence continuel pour un signal de départ. Il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais ça allait probablement beaucoup de temps avant qu'il puisse commencer à comprendre sa façon de penser. Il avait fait un geste important, mais peut être qu'elle était mécontente qu'il ait fait quelque chose sans la consulter auparavant.

Lorsque Daniel se leva et commença à partir, la voix calme d'Emily l'arrêta. "Daniel ?" Il la regarda alors qu'elle était toujours assise, remarquant que ses yeux s'étaient radouci de reconnaissance. "Merci."

Daniel hocha légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire puis partit, laissant Emily avec beaucoup de choses à méditer.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

*** Le "Miss", dans le texte, est laissé en anglais volontairement, c'est un choix de ma part, je préfère "Miss" à "Mademoiselle".**

**J'ai tardé plus que je ne le voulais pour publier ce chapitre, mais j'essayerai de publier plus rapidement le troisième.**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,**

**Ninou.**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, et pour les mises en alerte et en favoris.**

**Merci à Zarbi pour sa correction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à ABC, quant à l'histoire, elle appartient à la merveilleuse Only Hope-7, je ne suis que la tractrice.**_

* * *

Il savait qu'il était tard, mais cet essor justifiait un appel téléphonique. Elle devait savoir qu'il allait appeler. Daniel attendait impatiemment qu'Emily réponde. Après trois sonneries, elle répondit et le son familier de sa voix le fit réaliser de manière inattendue qu'elle lui manquait. "Allo ?"

Il se tut un moment avant de prononcer un simple mot. "Merci."

Emily sourit ironiquement de l'autre côté de la ligne, contente de sa dernière réussite. "Tu as vu les informations," répondit-elle d'un ton spéculatif.

Emily avait agi très vite, ce qui n'était pas une surprise mais l'extrême étendue qu'elle avait prise, surpassait encore les plus folles espérances de Daniel. "Très impressionnant, Miss Thorne. Comment as-tu fais ça ?"

"C'était pas difficile... Nolan a un peu creusé. Et j'ai juste mis Louise au mauvais endroit au bon moment."

"Em... Tu es seule ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je me demandais juste si ton lit te semblait aussi vide que le mien**.**"

Emily fit rouler ses yeux, imaginant le sourire arrogant qui éclairait probablement son visage. "Bonne nuit, Daniel."

Daniel sourit à sa réaction agacée. "Bonne nuit."

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup d'avantage luxueux qui venait avec le fait de vivre dans le penthouse* d'un hôtel huppé, et recevoir un appel quand on a de la visite, était l'un d'entre eux. Bien sûre, beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas la courtoisie de vérifier avec la réception en premier, sa mère incluse, mais soudoyait plutôt le gardien de l'ascenseur pour qu'il les autorise monter. Cependant, étant socialement polie, Emily avait fait appeler Daniel par la réception pour l'avertir de sa visite. Le son du téléphone qui sonnait le réveilla de son état groggy. Même s'il se levait souvent tôt le matin, Emily comme toujours, était déjà réveillée depuis des heures. "Envoyez là," marmonna Daniel en regardant l'heure.

Le temps que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent dans son appartement, Daniel avait fouillé dans la kitchenette et avait allumé la machine à café. Emily sortit de l'ascenseur, portant une élégante robe turquoise et des talons hauts brun clair. "Bonjour," salua-t-elle, bien que sa voix manquait d'enthousiasme. D'un autre côté, elle était rarement joyeuse à propos de quelque chose.

" 'Jour. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt ?" Demanda Daniel, essayant de se réveiller complètement.

"Je voulais être la première à te montrer ça." Elle lui passa le journal et les magazines journaliers, tous avec la photo peu avantageuse de Louise étalée sur la couverture avec des gros titres variés qui parlaient de la disgrâce de la femme mondaine et de son incarcération en attendant son procès pour le meurtre de son père.

Daniel resta un moment à lire, content et sidéré encore une fois par les aptitudes d'Emily. Elle _était_ vraiment une force à ne pas sous-estimer. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris, mais je le suis."

"Je t'avais dit que j'allais m'en occuper," répondit Emily avec désinvolture, en prenant place sur son sofa et en croisant ses jambes. "Louise ne t'ennuiera plus désormais."

Daniel leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle s'assaillait calmement devant lui, n'ayant pas honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, et agissant presque comme si c'était naturel.

Emily continua, "Margaux a l'exclusivité de toute l'histoire. Il semble que le frère de Louise, Lyman, soit prêt à faire presque tout pour empêcher sa sœur de ruiner sa campagne politique."

"Tu as impliqué Margaux ?" Demanda Daniel avec un froncement de sourcil. Il savait que c'était une grosse histoire, cependant, l'idée qu'elle soit impliquée de quelque manière que ce soit le gênait.

"Bien sûr. Je savais qu'elle serait aussi prête à exposer la femme avec qui tu l'as trompé."

Le visage de Daniel pâlît à la mention de son imprudence. "Comment as-tu... ?"

"Allons, Daniel. C'était écrit sur tout ton visage lorsque Louise s'était arrêtée à notre table l'autre jour. J'étais loin de savoir que... Louise avait essayé de tuer Margaux dans le sauna du country club. Tu as laissé de côté cette petite partie. Et... en retour de l'exclusivité que nous lui avons apporté, elle a accepté d'aider Nolan à reconstruire sa réputation... puisque mon père l'a pratiquement ruiné." Emily s'arrêta pensivement, en apercevant l'expression méditative de Daniel. "Daniel, si tu aimes Margaux, alors tu devrais lui dire."

Daniel soupira en secouant la tête. "Elle est bien mieux sans moi."

"Eh bien, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris... c'est que tout peut changer en quelques secondes... et que quelqu'un que tu croyais toujours là... ne l'est soudainement plus."

Daniel laissa les mots profonds d'Emily planer tranquillement dans l'air pendant un long moment. Il supposait qu'elle parlait de son père, d'_Amanda_ et d'Aiden. Elle savait certainement beaucoup de choses à propos de la perte. C'était au cœur de ce qu'elle était et ça avait joué un rôle clé dans la formation de la femme qu'elle était maintenant. "Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Aiden ? Il ne s'est pas suicidé, non ?" Demanda sciemment Daniel d'un ton doux.

Emily fit une pause, l'horrible souvenir de trouver le corps sans vie d'Aiden gravé pour toujours dans son esprit. "Non. Ta mère l'a tué," répondit-elle doucement, attirant seulement son regard vers elle alors que sa phrase se terminait. Bien qu'elle restait stoïque par habitude, Daniel pouvait voir la douleur cachée dans ses piscines de chocolat.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge momentanément. Ça ne le surprenait pas que sa mère soit responsable, mais c'était encore difficile d'entendre qu'elle était capable de commettre un autre meurtre de sang-froid. "Pourquoi ?" Souffla Daniel. "À cause de Pascal ?"

Emily acquiesça tristement. "Elle me tient responsable pour sa mort."

Daniel savait qu'il était, en partie, à blâmer pour la mort de Pascal ce qui était un autre de ses nombreux regrets. Après tout, il était celui qui avait averti son père que Pascal paraissait travailler pour les fédéraux. Bien sûr, Daniel savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas, et que les agents fédéraux n'avaient jamais été impliqués... que c'était Emily qui tirait les ficelles avec Pascal comme marionnette. "Je sais que c'était toi sur l'enregistrement de cette cage d'escalier. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé, non ?"

Avec l'aide de Nolan, elle avait surpassé Daniel au poste de police lorsqu'il avait tenté de prouver qu'elle était impliquée dans la mort de Pascal, mais il n'avait jamais cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre capturé par la caméra de surveillance descendant rapidement l'escalier du toit. Emily n'avait maintenant aucune raison de le nier. "Oui," murmura-t-elle les yeux lointains alors qu'elle se rappelait l'horrible scène.

"Est-ce que mon père ... ?" Daniel ne put même pas finir sa phrase alors qu'il cherchait une fois de plus la confirmation des actes méprisables de son père.

Emily acquiesça à peine. "Il l'a poussé. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable." Emily autorisa son aveu à faire son effet alors que Daniel s'asseyait silencieusement, dégouté par ses parents. Il avait aussi fait des choses infâmes, mais Conrad et Victoria avait mit les choses à un tout autre niveau. "À quoi tu penses ?" Demanda Emily, soudainement incapable de lire en lui.

"Que c'est... véritablement un sentiment terrible... de savoir que je viens d'une telle malveillance... que leur même malveillance est dans mon ADN."

Emily respira un coup. "Je peux comprendre ce que tu dis. Pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai cru les mensonges que le monde disait à propos de mon père... qu'il était vraiment l'horrible personne qu'ils affirmaient qu'il était."

Cela n'était jamais apparu à Daniel, le type d'enfance qu'elle avait dû connaitre en pensant qu'elle était la fille d'un terroriste reconnu. Dans son esprit, Emily avait toujours su la vérité, mais maintenant en réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas, il se demanda à quel moment le tournant de sa vie avait prit place. "Au moins c'était un horrible mensonge. Ton père est un homme bien."

Quand bien même Emily savait que son père cachait encore des secrets, des secrets qu'elle tentait désespérément de découvrir, elle s'accrochait à l'homme qu'elle avait connu, l'homme qu'elle voulait qu'il soit encore. "C'est pourquoi j'ai juré de blanchir son nom lorsque j'ai découvert la vérité."

"Penser que c'était vraiment toi tout ce temps... infligeant ces mauvaises choses qui arrivaient à ma famille et aux personnes impliquées dans la conspiration contre ton père... et que je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne sais probablement pas encore la moitié de ce que tu as fait." Comme promis, Daniel n'avait aucun jugement dans la voix, mais seulement une part de fascination alors qu'il parlait.

Le coin de la bouche d'Emily se recourba. "C'est sans doute mieux ainsi." Elle inclina timidement la tête sur le côté. "As-tu des projets pour le diner ce soir ?"

"Non," répondit doucement Daniel avec suspicion, sachant que ce n'était pas une simple invitation. Emily préparait quelque chose.

"Bien. Passe me prendre à 19 heures"

* * *

Daniel était furieux. En fait, il était au-delà de furieux. Après l'incessante attention des médias durant l'année dernière, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était un autre article à propos de lui publié dans _Page Six (1)_. Et il avait une solide idée de qui était le coupable, étant donné la nature de l'article qui était accompagné d'une photo particulière d'Emily et lui prise comme par hasard pendant leur diner la nuit dernière. Les pneus de sa, maintenant modeste, voiture crissèrent brusquement alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans l'allée familière et qu'il sortait de la voiture. Juste au moment où Daniel allait toquer ou plutôt marteler la porte d'entrée, Nolan l'ouvrit pour quitter les lieux. "Daniel... bonsoir," dit Nolan avec sarcasme.

"Nolan... Où est-ce que tu vas dans une telle hâte ?"

"Pas que ça soit tes affaires, mais depuis qu'il semblerait qu'Emily t'accueille dans le cercle fermé dernièrement... une autre mission pour sa royale autorité, à quel autre endroit ?" Nolan le frôla en le dépassant, mais s'arrêta pour regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Oh, et... bel article, en passant." Les coins de la bouche de Nolan remontèrent en voyant l'expression agacée de Daniel, et ensuite il partit rapidement.

"Emily!" Elle arriva à grands pas dans le vestibule suite aux beuglements exaspérés de Daniel, connaissant parfaitement la raison de sa visite.

"Daniel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda innocemment Emily ce qui ne l'amusa pas du tout.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il un article avec notre photo dans _Page Six _et la légende '_La troisième fois sera-t-elle la bonne ?' _? Je suppose que c'est toi qui as fait cela ?"

"Je pensais juste que... c'était le moment pour notre alliance de devenir un peu plus médiatisée... si c'est bouleversant pour toi, peux-tu imaginer ce que ta mère va ressentir ?"

Daniel plissa les yeux en s'approchant d'elle. "J'ai accepté de t'aider, _pas_ d'être utilisé par toi."

"On s'est entendu pour faire ça à _ma_ manière, Daniel," s'insurgea Emily, en s'approchant également de lui dans le processus alors qu'ils essayaient d'avoir chacun le dernier mot.

"Tu essayes juste de contrarier ma mère. Elle va seulement s'en prendre à toi."

Emily haussa les épaules, baissant sa défense en reculant. "Laisse la... et alors mon père pourra voir la femme qu'elle est réellement."

Daniel était certain qu'Emily devait être la personne la plus obstinée sur terre. C'était exaspérant. "Pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas à ton père la conversation que j'ai enregistrée pour toi ? Les choses seraient beaucoup plus faciles."

"Je le ferai, mais au bon moment. Crois-moi... Il n'est pas encore prêt pour l'écouter. Il a besoin de voir que le propre fils de Victoria s'est aussi retourné contre elle." Emily croisa les bras, une pensée lui venant en tête. "En plus, si je me souviens bien... Tu as aussi tiré exactement le même coup une fois. Et ai-je besoin de te rappeler que tu m'as pratiquement demandé en mariage une deuxième fois en direct à la télévision?"

Daniel secoua la tête à la comparaison, encore furax. "C'était une époque différente et des circonstances différentes." Emily arqua le sourcil, pas convaincue, ce qui le fit acquiescer légèrement. "D'accord, alors... ce n'était pas juste de ma part de le faire à ce moment là non plus, mais cela n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait maintenant."

"Est-ce que l'idée d'être publiquement lié à moi encore une fois est si mal que ça ?" Demanda Emily, quelque peu incertaine du fond de sa colère. Mais suivant sa voix, il n'y avait aucune insécurité dans sa question et elle n'affichait seulement que plus d'indifférence. Cela frustra Daniel encore plus parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était contrarié.

"Ce n'est pas ça. C'est le fait que nous avions un marché et que tu n'aies pas eu la courtoisie de me dire ce que tu avais l'intention de faire." Il se rapprocha d'elle encore une fois, en baissant la voix pour un avertissement ferme. "Je ne continuerai pas cela avec toi, si tu à l'intention de me prendre pour un imbécile."

Elle glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, comprenant ses paroles. Autant elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, Daniel avait avancé un bon point. "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle en le regardant pendant un moment de silence. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas ensevelie sous les remords, Daniel savait que c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle de même reconnaitre qu'elle avait tort ou qu'elle avait dépassé les limites. Il acquiesça, en sentant sa colère commençant à se dissiper.

Les coups portés sur la porte d'entrée les interrompit à ce moment là. Puisqu'Emily ne bougeait pas, Daniel prit la liberté de l'ouvrir pour trouver David Clarke de l'autre côté. "Mr. Clarke," dit Daniel avec une pointe de surprise.

"Daniel." David entra avec hésitation dans l'impressionnante maison alors que Daniel retournait aucôté d'Emily.

"Papa," salua doucement Emily et Daniel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cela sonnait étrange de l'entendre dire cela. Il se demandait si ça sonnait aussi étrange pour elle.

"Je suis heureux que vous soyez tout les deux là. Daniel, ta mère est de retour à la maison de la plage pour récupérer, et elle voudrait vraiment te parler."

"Avec tout mon respect, je n'ai vraiment rien à lui dire," répondit gentiment Daniel. Il aimait bien David. Bien qu'il ne le connaissait en réalité pas, c'est ce qu'il ressentait**. **Et pour qu'Emily consacre sa vie à quelqu'un de la manière dont elle l'avait fait, ce quelqu'un devait être quelqu'un de spécial.

Emily toucha le bras de Daniel. "Daniel... peut-être que tu _devrais_ aller lui parler."

Il étudia ses yeux pendant un moment, des yeux qui le pressaient d'agir, des yeux qui lui disaient que c'était en quelque sorte une partie de son plan. Lentement, Daniel commença à hocher la tête et s'en alla vers la maison de la plage à pieds.

Une fois seuls, David regarda sa fille avec détermination. La fille qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même. La fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

"Amanda, je sais que j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être ton père..."

"Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas. Je souhaiterais juste que tu me laisses t'aider." Bien sûre, elle n'avait pas respecté ses souhaits et avait travaillé dans les coulisses avec Nolan pour découvrir la vérité.

"Je te l'ai dit... c'est mon tour de te protéger. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet... j'ai vu l'article. J'ai fais un peu de lecture et... toi et Daniel avez eu un mariage et un divorce très publics. Je suis juste... un peu surpris de vous ayez décidé d'essayer encore."

Emily resta silencieuse. Elle s'était seulement concentrée sur la réaction de Victoria et elle avait oublié de tenir compte des interrogations de son père. Puisqu'il avait été absent pendant tellement d'années, elle ne savait même pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir une telle discussion. En voyant qu'Emily n'allait rien dire, David continua avec précaution. "Est-ce que Daniel... sait qui tu es vraiment ? Parce que s'il ne le sait pas, Amanda... ce n'est pas correct de fonder votre relation sur un mensonge encore une fois."

"Daniel connait la vérité, papa," répondit doucement Emily.

"C'est bien." David était moyennement soulagé, mais il fronça les sourcils. "Mais il ne le savait pas avant, si ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non."

"Et tu penses que vous arriverez à faire marcher votre relation ? Penses-tu qu'il peut te pardonner ?" Si seulement il savait, pensa Emily. Si seulement il savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre eux. Un jour, elle lui dirait, mais pas ce soir, pas maintenant.

"C'est compliqué," répondit brusquement Emily, ne voulant pas expliquer davantage. Autant elle voulait passer du temps avec son père et peut-être fouiller plus loin dans les secrets qu'elle cachait, elle avait besoin qu'il retourne à la maison de la plage.

* * *

C'était ironique que les femmes dans sa vie aient inversé leurs logements, pensa Daniel, alors qu'il marchait vers la maison de la plage où sa mère attendait, en laissant Emily derrière dans l'ancien manoir Grayson. Les portes de la maison de la plage étaient ouvertes, permettant l'agréable air de la nuit à entrer. Victoria était assise dans la salle de séjour en silence, tournant seulement la tête pour regarder Daniel quand il entra, alors que le reste de son corps restait calmement droit. "Merci d'être venu," dit-elle d'un ton régulier.

Daniel s'arrêta en face d'elle, vide de toute compassion. "David a dit que tu voulais me voir."

"Alors ma supposition était correcte. Tu étais avec Emily... est-ce vrai ?" demanda Victoria, en levant son téléphone avec l'article de Page Six sur l'écran, mais Daniel ne répondit que pas un silence. "Je sais que tu es en colère, Daniel mais... je ne pensais pas que tu descendrais si bas. Cela a été conçu pour faire du mal, non ?"

"Non, maman... " mentit Daniel impassiblement. " Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi."

"Tu t'attends à ce que je crois qu'après tout ce que cette femme t'a fait, tu t'alignerais encore avec elle ?"

"C'est différent cette fois."

Victoria se moqua. "Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais qu'elle est Amanda Clarke ? Daniel, ouvre les yeux - elle joue encore avec toi!"

"Je ne suis pas entrain de justifier ce qu'Emily a fait, mais au moins elle a eu les tripes de blanchir de nom de son père. Contrairement à toi qui as aidé à l'enfermer en premier lieu."

"Ne t'avise pas de manipuler la conversation pour la défendre comme si elle était innocente dans toute cette histoire. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me disais que tu ne voulais rien à voir dans tout cela, et maintenant tu es exactement au beau milieu!"

Plutôt que d'aborder sa déclaration, Daniel changea de sujet avec une question sans équivoque. "As-tu tué Aiden Mathis ?"

C'était la deuxième fois en quelques semaines que l'un de ses enfants lui pose cette question. "Daniel -"

"Réponds juste à la question, maman. As-tu... tué... Aiden ?" Victoria détourna les yeux, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Daniel commença à secouer la tête de dégout. "C'est ce que je pensais."

"Emily est la cause de la mort de Pascal," insista Victoria, sa voix tremblant d'émotion.

"Non. _Papa_ est la cause de la mort de Pascal."

"Ton ex-femme ne veut rien d'autre que me détruire. Et elle va te détruire dans le processus. Cette relation, ou peut importe ce qu'elle peut être, a été conclue en enfer. Elle l'a toujours été."

"Tu as créé ton enfer. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que David découvre la vérité et qu'il te ne voit pour ce tu es vraiment."

Victoria regarda son fils avec une sombre incrédulité, maudissant le jour où il a posé ses yeux sur Emily Thorne. "Tu vas vraiment te ranger de son côté contre ta propre mère ?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Mais Daniel savait que cela allait au-delà d'Emily. Ce qu'il avait dit à sa mère à l'hôpital était vrai, et il se sentait de la même manière à propos d'elle indépendamment de la présence d'Emily dans la passé ou le futur. "J'ai honte de ne serait-ce que dire que je suis ton fils."

David resta calmement à l'extérieur sur le porche, écoutant la conversation passionnée qui avait lieu à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter, mais ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les voix élevées alors qu'il montait les marches. Il avait presque interrompu l'échange haineux, mais il décida de le laisser suivre son cours. Ce n'était manifestement pas la première fois que cela arrivait entre Victoria et Daniel.

* * *

Daniel vit le feu sur la plage dans la nuit sombre sur le chemin du retour au manoir. Quand il fut assez proche, il réalisa qu'Emily était assise à côté du feu. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur les vagues agitées devant elle pendant qu'elle était assise, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et ses bras enroulés fermement autour d'eux.

"Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ?" Demanda Emily quand Daniel s'assit à côté d'elle sur la couverture, ses yeux toujours plus intéressés par l'océan. L'eau avait toujours semblée l'appeler, et Daniel suspectait que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait survécu lorsque ses coups de feu l'avaient projetée dans l'abîme ouvert. Pourtant il ne voulait pas pense à cela maintenant, et souhaitait qu'ils puissent tout les deux effacer ce souvenir définitivement.

"Sinistre, comme prévu. Je pense que ton père a pu en entendre une partie" Daniel regardait avec amusement le minuscule sourire se former sur les coins de la bouche d'Emily. "Tu savais que cela allait arriver?"

Elle haussa les épaules en retroussant les lèvres. "Je le soupçonnais."

Daniel secoua la tête, une fois de plus émerveillé par elle. Elle avait toujours un coup d'avance sur les autres. "Est-ce que tout prend toujours parfaitement place pour toi ?"

Emily se retourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis. "Pas toujours." Ils partagèrent un regard momentané avant que ses yeux ne retournent vers l'avant.

Daniel permit à un paisible silence de s'installer entre eux. Avoir de telles conversations honnêtes avec Emily était encore un concept nouveau et c'était étonnement agréable. Et il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il voulait savoir. Il n'y avait simplement pas quelqu'un comme elle. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?"

"Si tu le dois," sourit-elle.

Daniel sourit légèrement à son habituelle réfutation. "Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé... la première fois que tu m'as vu ? _Honnêtement._"

Emily regarda Daniel, en se remémorant la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu débitant les mots de William Blake dans un bar, suivi par le moment ou elle avait pour la première fois posé ses yeux sur lui pendant la fête sur le yacht de sa mère en faisant son arrivée officielle aux Hamptons. Les deux apportèrent le même résultat. "J'ai pensé..." Elle hésita, s'imaginant Daniel debout dans ce costume gris et rigolant avec ses amis encore une fois. "J'ai pensé que tu étais le plus beau pigeon que j'ai jamais vu."

Daniel l'étudia et réalisa aussitôt qu'elle disait la vérité. Il pouvait faire la différence maintenant. Un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres, bien que cela ne soit pas un sourire de bonheur. Seule Emily pouvait être flatteuse et insultante en même temps de cette manière.

"Veux-tu savoir ce que j'ai pensé ?" Demanda Daniel et Emily releva le menton en réponse. Il voulait mentir et inventer un compliment à double tranchant également, mais il ne put pas. Rien ne pouvait faire disparaitre le beau souvenir de se retourner vers son sourire d'excuse après avoir senti le contenu liquide de son verre recouvrir son épaule. Les yeux de Daniel se posèrent avec admiration sur Emily à ce souvenir bien qu'il sache maintenant que cela avait été conçu pour son plan. "J'ai pensé que tu... ressemblais à un matin de Noël." _(2)_

Emily fixa les yeux de Daniel, elle vit le garçon qu'elle avait vu il y a longtemps. Avant qu'il connaisse la malveillance qui circulait dans les veines de sa famille, avant qu'il fasse de méprisables choix de lui-même. À une époque, Daniel l'avait vraiment aimé, c'était sans équivoque. Et bien qu'Emily aie détesté certaines de ses actions, elle réalisait finalement à quel point elle n'avait pas tenu compte des sentiments que Daniel avait pour elle.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal, Daniel." Bien que cela soit de simples mots, c'était peut-être les plus sincères que Daniel n'ait jamais reçu d'elle. Timidement, il amena sa main à joue pour la caresser, et ensuite il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emily dans un geste doux.

Il s'arrêta ensuite pour la questionner avec ses yeux. Allait-ils vraiment le faire encore ? Emily s'arrêta un moment avant de mettre sa propre main à l'arrière de la tête de Daniel et de le tirer vers elle. Il accepta avec impatience l'invitation alors que leurs corps tombaient en arrière, en enlevant son pull dans un même mouvement. Le son du fracas des vagues conjointement avec le crépitement du feu créèrent le parfait cadre pour se perdre l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

Qui dans ce monde était à sa porte à cette heure aussi tardive, se demanda Emily, alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier de l'entrée, pieds nus. Il était plus de minuit. "Ben... salut." L'air frais de la nuit entra, obligeant Emily à resserrer son peignoir.

"Je sais, il est tard, je suis désolé. Cela semblait une bien meilleure idée quand j'ai quitté le bar," dit le policer avec un sourire nerveux.

"Eh bien, il est plus de minuit, donc -"

"Juste deux minutes, s'il te plait ?"

"D'accord... deux minutes," concéda Emily, prenant un peu pitié du gars.

"Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis un moment maintenant, et je ne l'ai pas fait par respect pour - eh bien, peu importe. Tu es superbe. Tu es intelligente. Et j'adorerais t'emmener quelque part des fois... cela sonnait mieux dans ma tête... Suis-je totalement en train en train de m'enfoncer?"

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu l'article," grommela Daniel avant qu'Emily puisse répondre, en enroulant son bras autour d'elle de manière possessive, pour l'effet.

Ben fut clairement frappés par l'embarras. "Désolé... Je... Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu avais de la compagnie."

"Ben -" commença Emily en fronçant les sourcils en guise d'excuse. Elle n'était pas intéressée par le fait de sortir avec lui, mais elle avait prévu de décliner courtoisement.

Il leva les mains en reculant vers sa voiture. "S'il te plait... oublie juste que j'étais là."

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela," critiqua Emily après avoir fermé la porte.

"Quoi ? Admettons-le, le pauvre gars n'avait aucune idée dans quoi il s'embarquait." Il rigola à cette pensée.

"J'allais m'en occuper."

"J'suis sûre."

Emily redressa la tête au sarcasme de Daniel. "Attends, es-tu jaloux ?"

Daniel roula ses yeux dans l'intention de cacher le fait qu'il était, en fait, un peu jaloux. "S'il te plait. J'essayais juste de t'aider à maintenir notre image publique."

"Tu es impossible," s'exaspéra Emily, en montant les marches, suivie immédiatement par Daniel.

"_Tu es_ impossible, " contra-t-il. "Ce stupide article était ton idée, tu te rappelles ?"

"Ouais, et cela marchait déjà merveilleusement bien."

Il arrivèrent au palier, et Daniel retourna gentiment Emily pour lui faire face. "Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Em. Pas ce soir."

Emily acquiesça en accord. Leur dispute était futile dans la lumière des plus grandes questions en jeu. "Retournons au lit," suggéra-t-elle. Daniel l'embrassa brièvement avant de la mener à la chambre.

Les lignes qui définissaient ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre étaient devenues clairement floues.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

_**(1) **__**Page Six est un éditorial people du New York Post.**_

_**(2) **__**L'auteur a emprunté une citation du film "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" pour ce chapitre.**_

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,**

**Ninou.**


End file.
